swipefandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Blackall
Eddie Blackall was one of the early members of the Dust. Captured and brainwashed by the IMPS after the failed Acheron rescue attempt, Eddie proved more resilient than expected. He “backslid” into serving as Lily Langly’s helper—the one person among the IMPS that she can trust. Biography Eddie was practically born a troublemaker. Hearing of his notoriety in school—even among students several grades above him—Peck kidnapped Eddie in order to save him from flunking his Pledge. Eddie adapted quickly to life in the Dust, becoming fast friends with Tyler. Unfortunately, his immaturity still had a tendency to get him into trouble. Swipe “See anything useful? Or were you just hanging back there long enough to scare us?” “A little of both.” —Blake and Eddie Eddie participated in Meg Steward’s kidnapping. He was not, however, directly involved in the effort to watch Logan—Peck thought that he could not be trusted with something so serious—although Eddie was present with the rest of the Dust at the playground on the night of the failed kidnapping attempt. When Logan and Erin followed the Dust to the cornfield, Eddie was the one who informed Blake of their presence, and he helped Tyler jump Logan. He soon became distracted, however, allowing Logan to shove him off and escape. Eddie, along with Jo and Tyler, kidnapped Dane backstage after Dane had finished playing in the Battle of the Bands. He was, in fact, very excited about being the one to put the sack over Dane’s head, and he helped Tyler, who was having problems with the chloroform, to knock Dane out. After Logan and Erin followed the Dust to the Fulmart, he served as Blake’s backup, brandishing an old saw. When Logan realized that Hailey had brought him to Peck, Eddie helped Jo and Hailey to hold Logan down. He was present at the meeting between Peck and Logan. Sneak "Could someone, anyone, please remind me ''why, exactly, we're still risking everything for that traitor? Because I've forgotten."'' —Eddie Blackall Eddie, like the rest of the Dust, was reluctant to accept Logan after his accidentally betraying them at the end of Swipe. Also like the rest of the Dust, he accompanies Peck on the trip to Beacon City, despite his misgivings about attempting to rescue Lily. When the Dust stops at Mr. and Mrs. Rathbone's supposed safe house on the Unmarked River, and the Rathbones’ son Winston offers to give a ride in the family car, Eddie accepts. Winston, knowing his father’s true intentions, then teaches Eddie to drive, allowing Eddie to free the Dust and take them to safety. Eddie participated in the initial Acheron break-in, pretending to be a flunkie in order to help break Lily from prison. When Lily turned Logan, Jo, and Eddie in, they were hooked to brain-computer interfaces meant to cause Eddie to support the Global Union. Eddie gives in more quickly than the others. As a result, he is Marked, a Moderator in the IMPS, when Peck makes the second rescue attempt. Eddie remains behind in Acheron. Storm "You're a good shot." "Are you kidding? I was aiming for the steps!" —Logan and Eddie In Storm, Eddie remains within Acheron, despite Tyler’s efforts to draw him out, because he repeatedly backslides from the brainwashings he receives. Eventually he figures out how to manipulate the brain-computer interface so that the simulated torture is no longer painful. He boasts about his ability to Lily Langly, who warns him that, unless he learns to follow the pattern that is expected of him, the IMPS will find a way to brainwash him permanently. She demands that he stop treating life as a joke. Eddie grasps the seriousness of the situation and offers to help Lily carry out her plans against the government. Lily then gets Eddie a position as one of Lamson’s guards. When Logan arrives to challenge Lamson, Eddie ensures that Logan gets inside the building, shooting another guard in the hand (accidentally) in order to do so. Physical Appearance Thirteen-year-old Eddie is taller than Tyler, and, like most Markless, is underweight. Personality Eddie has a restless personality, and his attention problems often lead him to mischief as a way to avoid boredom. He can also be extremely insensitive, making jokes about Peck’s friend Trenton after Trenton was put in a coma, perhaps permanently, at the hands of a DOME agent. Eddie is more task-focused than his best friend Tyler, but not by much. It is ultimately Lily who forces Eddie to sober up and realize that the choices he makes have consequences. Skills Eddie is good at following orders—very specific orders—and he can use stealth when necessary. Stealth is not usually his strong point, however—it requires too much self control. Eddie is the first member of the Dust to learn how to drive. Once in the IMPS, he proves to be a remarkably poor shot with a rifle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Dust Category:Marked Category:IMPS